capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Natsu Ayuhara
Natsu Ayuhara (鮎原 夏 Ayuhara Natsu?) is a fighting game character from the Rival Schools games. Biography Natsu, the "Powerful Attacker" Natsu is a smart and outspoken person seen by many of her schoolmates as a sister figure. With a sharp personality, she dislikes liars and people who bully the weak. And because she acts more of a man than a girl, many boys in school are afraid of her, but her female schoolmates almost inundate her with love letters every day. Although many see her as boyish, she is an excellent cook, and has the heart of a girl who longs for true love...which is probably why she likes the fact that she knows a guy who she argues with almost everyday... Shoma. Appearance Natsu has short-length dark blue hair with long fringes and black eyes. Her primary outfit is a red long sleeve collar shirt with white spiral design on her shirt with a Gorin emblem on her left chest, dark red belt and red short shorts. She wears a white wristbands on both of her hands, a matching red and white kneepads, red socks and white sneakers as her collar is red and white. The primary outfit that she wears is her volleyball uniform. In her alternate costume in the original game as Natsu2, she wears a white short sleeve collar blouse with a Gorin emblem on her left chest, blue short skirt, green socks and yellow sneakers. She is seen without her wristbands in both of her hands and the collar of her blouse is extended. In School Life Mode in Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2, Natsu is commonly seen in her Gorin summer uniform. Story 'Rival Schools: United By Fate' Her motivation is to find the persons responsible for the attacks on Gorin, which included the highest-ranked member of the school volleyball club. She joins Shoma and Roberto in similar investigations, although she frequently argues with Shoma over how to go about it. 'Project Justice' Natsu is shown as suspicious of new student Momo, and disagrees with Shoma when he believes that they should help Momo out. After Shoma leaves to investigate on his own with Momo, Natsu joins Roberto and Nagare in looking for the culprits of the new school disturbance. Later, she is the first to welcome back Shoma after he is betrayed by Momo. Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy Most of Natsu's moves make use of techniques in volleyball. And since some of these moves involve the use of projectiles--in this case, volleyballs--, the player must use such attacks with caution; characters with weapons can deflect such attacks back to her. 'Special Moves' *'Soulful Serve' (Japanese: 入魂サーブ Jikkon Serve) - Natsu serves a volleyball. It goes at a downwards angle, then bounces off the ground in exactly the same angle. This will entirely miss if used at very close range with the opponent. This is also usable in the air. *'Sliding Receive' (スライディングレシーブ) - Natsu does what the attack's name implies. It must be blocked low; otherwise, the opponent is sent into the air, from which an Air Combo can be started. If blocked, however, the recovery delay is horrible. *'Rolling Receive' (Japanese: 回転レシーブ Kaiten Receive) - As in the above move, Natsu does what the attack's name implies. This move must also be blocked low; otherwise, the opponent is sent high into the air, from which an Air Combo can be started. This move can be chained from a Textbook Combo. *'Perfect Block' (Japanese: 完全ブロック Kanzen Block) - This is Natsu's air counter move; thus, this is an air-only move. Not much used, though, as players prefer to finish Air Combos using the Intense Spike or Fire Serve. *'Intense Spike' (Japanese: 特訓スパイク Tokkun Spike) - An air-only move. Natsu spikes the opponent to the ground. This move is an excellent Air Combo finisher. 'Burning Vigor Attacks' *'Magical Ball: Heaven's Serve' (Japanese: 魔球・天井サーブ Makyuu Tenjou Serve) - Natsu tosses a volleyball high into the air, which then splits into three and lands a few steps ahead of her. Not very much used because of its delay between startup and impact. Furthermore, it's easy to see where it will land just by seeing the shadows on the ground. Nonetheless, if this attack successfully connects, it will deal massive damage. *'Fire Serve' (ファイヤーサーブ) - This is the powered version of the Soulful Serve, and it briefly sets the opponent aflame. Good for Tardy Counters due to its fast startup and recovery. This can also be used in the air for an Air Combo finisher, although the Intense Spike is much more recommended. 'Team-Up Technique' *'Fight A Hundredfold' (Japanese: ファイト１００倍 Fight Hyakubai) - Natsu motivates the active character with some pep talk, filling the Guts meter to maximum level. *'Final Spike'- The active character smacks the opponent into the air then leaps up and smashes them towards the ground. Natsu slides in and hits them back into the air while performing her Sliding Receive then both her and the active character leap up and smash the opponent altogether with a devastating spike (as Natsu2). 'Party-Up Technique' *Natsu does the Hot-Blooded Giant Wheel. Trivia * Natsu is Batsu's fighting buddy. * Hinata is a childhood friend of Natsu. * Natsu lives a normal family life; she lives with both parents, and a has a brother, Shun, who is in the first year of college. Her father is a former national superintendent. * She performs well in home economics, physical education, and in Japanese and English language classes; but fares poorly in art. * She is voiced by Narumi Tsunoda. * Natsu appears, along with Hinata and Shoma, in UDON's Street Fighter Legends: Sakura comic. * Natsu made a cameo appearance in Felicia's Capcom Fighting Evolution ending. Gallery Image:Natsu_Pt.png|Portrait Image:Natsu3.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:RivalNatsu.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:Natsu_Art.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:PJNatsu.png|''Project Justice'' Image:Rival_Childhood_Friends.png|With Hinata and Sakura eating cakes. 1662179-rs_illust_cafeteria.jpg|with Shoma and Roberto in the Cafeteria PJA_Natsu.png|Natsu in her summer uniform in School Life Mode in Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2 PJA_Natsu_Ending.png|Natsu's ending in School Life Mode of Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2 Image:PJA_Natsu_2.png|''Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2'' Image:CapEvoFeliciaEnding.png|Cameo in Capcom Fighting Evolution (on the left) References 'Game and Character Information' Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published 17 July 2002; last updated 13 March 2003. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published 5 November 2001; final update 7 December 2002. Last accessed 14 March 2010. Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed 14 March 2010. NeoChaosX. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Rival_Schools_series List of characters in the Rival Schools series]. Wikipedia (English). Created 20 August 2007; last updated 30 March 2010. Last accessed 1 April 2010. 'Translations' Kanji translations made possible through the Kanji Romaji Hiragana Convert website. Maruyama, Chiemi. English-Kanji-Japanese/Japanese-Kanji-English Dictionary. Pasig City, Philippines: Persian Gulf Publication, 2002. ISBN 978-971-8796-37. Nakao, Seigo. Random House Japanese-English/English-Japanese Dictionary. United States: Ballantine Books, 1995. ISBN 0-345-40548-X. Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes